


Title

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Keith's boyfriend snores. Early morning wake up call(no smut).





	

He and Lance had been dating a while now. At least a month(Keith can't tell space time) and they've moved to sharing beds,usually Keith's since no one comes in their as much as people barge into Lances room. 

One thing Keith learned about Lance is that he snores. Loud. Not loud enough to be heard outside of his room but still. When your pressed up against him it's like a fog horn. 

He also cuddled. Keith was practically helpless as he's pushed against his boyfriend. The sound of snoring fills his ears as Lance is practically on top of him. 

Keith shoves him,rolling his sleeping form over to the edge of the bed. One of Lance's arms dangling over the side of the bed. His snores lowering in sound. He murmurs something unconsciously. 

"Lance!Lance you in there buddy?". Hunks voice comes through the door with a series of knocks. Lance sits up drowsy. He eyes Keith for a second before his eyes wide. He points to under the bed and Keith quickly shimmies underneath. 

He hears the door open and Hunk comes in. He walks to the bed his slippers a few feet away from Keith. 

"Hey dude. Breakfast is ready,you coming?". 

"Oh yeah. Gimme a sec". Lance stutters. 

Hunk raises an eyebrow at that but dosen't comment. 

He starts walking back to the door but before he closes it he turns back to ask. "By the way have you seen Keith?".

Lance shakes his head. "Why would I?".

"Hmmm. Well I'm sure he'll show up". With that the door closes and cuts off the tension in the room. 

Keith crawls out from under the bed and dust himself off. "I should probably get back to my room".

"You should".

Keith hurried out of the room,blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote this. It's dumb and I just had an idea. Sorry.


End file.
